


Frozen Mission

by BakaJuan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Action, F/M, Frozen day, Naegiri Week 2016, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: for the 'Frozen' Day of the Naegiri week of 2016A new Monokuma unit appeared, and it's Naegi and Kirigiri's mission to eliminate it





	

 

A new Monokuma unit has been discovered: the Frozen Monokuma.

  
The robot is slightly bigger than the other types of units and has a blueish side instead of the usual white one. Instead of claws it has big fists and a giant fan was were the belly button should’ve been. The design might be ridiculous but the threat is real. This unique unit uses the fan to freeze its opponents to the point of almost transforming them into ice sculptures. Moving and living ice sculptures. Certainly for the victims to still feel the pain of the frost bite. Then with a pretty impressive speed, the robot smashes the frozen prey with its paws, shattering them to bits. 

 

For the moment there’s only one unit discovered. But it’s too dangerous to be left in the wild, they must destroy it as soon as possible. And that’s Naegi and Kirigiri’s mission: face the Frozen Monokuma and eliminate it, and also bring a report about its weaknesses if discovered for future fights.

 

* * *

“Alright. We arrived. Good luck kids! I’ll be on standby!” encouraged their pilot, Steve Woods.

 

“Thanks Woods-san! We’ll see you later.” smiled the ahoge man before jumping out of the chopper, closely followed by his partner.

 

“Hm… This Monokuma really is something. It’s pretty cold around here.” noted the Detective.

  
And it was, it was winter but the air was even colder here than anywhere else. Both were wearing heavy clothes to warm them, but even with that, they were cold. The duo was also armed with hacking guns and regular ones as usual. 

 

Finding the Frozen Monokuma was a piece of cake. On the other hand, fighting it wasn’t. 

  
First of all, the Monokuma wasn’t “ _ slightly _ ” bigger than a regular Monokuma ; it was  _ massive _ , the size of a grizzly. The moment it saw Naegi, it started laughing its sinister tune and quickly exposed its belly-fan to send out a freezing squall of air aimed at him. Thankfully, the snow got carried away with the wind, showing exactly the squall’s direction, so Naegi managed to dodge it on time. It was kinda like a video game, the duo noticed as they looked at each other and nodded.

 

They ran around the Monokuma, each one on each side. The robot was confused for a second before turning towards Naegi as expected. With its back exposed, Kirigiri unleashed a bullet hell of different types to see which one would have more effects, after she paralysed the robot of course. 

 

It seemed the ‘BURN’ bullets were more effective even if they had nothing to do with fire. Strange, but it didn’t matter. She yelled the advice to her partner who nodded and quickly changed the magazine. 

 

But the paralysis effect ran off and the robot lifted its left black massive paw in the air. Naegi wouldn’t have the time to dodge; thankfully Kirigiri was there as she kicked the two-toned bear’s head, making it fail its attack. Though it quickly recovered as it spun to hit her away with its other arm. She couldn't step away fast enough as the white fist sent her flying. 

 

“Kirigiri-san!” shouted Naegi in worry.

 

The attention of the Frozen Monokuma was back on Naegi as it activated its fan again and aimed at the ahoge man. He dodged again but this time the squall hit his leg, freezing it. 

 

“Argh!” the Symbol of Hope grunted as he watched his limb now coated in white from the ice. 

 

He could still move it but he couldn't feel it anymore. Suddenly a giant shadow towered him, he looked up to see the Frozen Monokuma raising its black paw again. Naegi quickly raised his guard and took the hit that sent him flying a few meters away, his right arm hurt. 

 

During the flight, Naegi spun so his frozen leg wouldn’t hit the ground, as it would shatter it in million bits. His back hit the ground violently, and he did his best to land his leg slowly. But with only one leg he didn’t have the time to stand up and dodge again as the robot was loading another freezing squall. And then released it, aimed at Naegi. 

 

But it never reached its target as someone stood between them. 

 

“Kirigiri-san!!”

 

She had her arms raised to her face to protect it but it had no effect as her whole body was quivering from the cold. He could even hear her chattering teeth. With determined eyes, she tried to speak.

 

“A-A-A-Are y-y-you o-o-ok-kay, N-Naeg-g-gi-kun?” she stammered painfully, crisps of her lips’ skin falling away at each stammer.

 

Naegi was about to answer but the Frozen Monokuma was already in front of them. It cackled and raised both fists, ready to smash Kirigiri into smithereens. But suddenly stopped. It took less than two seconds for the lavender haired woman to understand that her partner used a Paralysis bullet on the robot. And he quickly followed with a myriad of Burn bullet in the face, slowly but certainly destroying the face of the robot. 

 

Each time the paralysis effect ran off, Naegi skillfully changed bullets from Burn to Paralysis to stop the robot from crushing Kirigiri. After a whole minute, there was no more Monokuma face, just the exoskeleton staring at the duo. Naegi ran out of Burn and Paralysis bullets so he switched to regular Break ones. But not before blinding the robot with his regular gun. And with one last Break bullet in the robot’s head, it fell backward and exploded. Mission accomplished.

 

Kirigiri was about to congratulate Naegi as she always did when he did something impressive but he told her not to as she would just hurt herself more. Normally she would say it’s alright, but her lips were already bleeding a bit so she obliged.    
  


Naegi called Steve and told him to retrieve them.

 

“Coming right up kiddo! I saw the fight, you guys did great.” The pilot said.

 

Steve landed near them and first helped Kirigiri into the chopper, very slowly and carefully. Once inside the machine, the warmth relaxed her muscles as she could move them again, but she was still cold. She wrapped herself in a blanket that the old pilot gave her before he walked out to help Naegi in. Once inside, the ahoge agent huddled under the same blanket Kirigiri was using. She wrapped it around him too.

 

“Ggnh… You did it again. Getting between me and the bullet. How many times must I tell you that I don’t want you to die for me...” sighed Naegi, his head on Kirigiri’s shoulder.

 

“You would have done the same for me.” she answered with some difficulty, as her lips were still a little frozen.

 

“Of course I would.” 

 

“So why I shouldn’t?”

 

Naegi didn’t reply and just sighed again.

 

“There would be no end to this conversation if we keep going, heh?”

 

She chuckled.

 

“I love you, Kyouko.” he whispered shyly.

 

“I love you too...Makoto.” she smiled back and both closed their eyes to rest.

  
In the pilot seat, Steve had a warm smile as he watched them, he whispered a ‘Young love…’ before departing to the headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one-shot!  
> I hope you liked it, let me know in the comment!


End file.
